Bunnies, My love
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: Many things happen during wars. Deaths, battles, revealed feelings and conversations of bunnies. Theodore/Luna. Mentions of Dramione. For the What do you have against... Challenge.


**For the What do you have against... Challenge at Megsy42's Forum**

_**Disclaimer- **I own the poster. I owe plushie. I own the books. But Harry Potter? Na, I don't own that._

_**Summary- **__Many things happen during wars. Deaths, battles, revealed feelings and conversations of bunnies. Theodore/Luna. Mentions of Dramione._

_**(a/n- **__Not perfect but bunches of fun! ^.^ I love this pairing… And bunnies…)_

* * *

_**Bunnies, My love**_

Wand gripped tightly in his hand, the Slytherin hurriedly, yet carefully made his way down the corridors of the crumbling Hogwarts.

'_Haven't seen her once… Not good, not good…'_

"Not so fast!"

Just as he was about to turn the corridor he froze pressing his back against the wall when he heard a voice.

"Sorry! Err, no one so far, sir…"

"Search harder you useless animal! We need to gather the Traitors that lost us this war!"

He sighed realizing they didn't see him. Mistake.

"What was that?"

'_Greyback…'_ He shivered in fear. The brown haired boy pressed his eyes closed waiting for them to discover him, sweat already beading on his forehead. But then a miracle happened… Kind of.

A hand covered his mouth and another grabbed his arms and yanked him into a room.

"Ahh, I thought you'd find me," A soft voice said causing a wave of relief to wash over him as he opened his eyes, "I'm surprised you took this long actually,"

"Of course... just got ... side tracked."

Quickly he stood himself up straight and looked her over. Of course she was injured, it was expected, but it still made him wince to see her hurt.

"Report?" A weak voice managed from the other side of the room. He looked up- or well down to see Draco Malfoy on a the floor, on a mat, a deep gash across his forehead and the rea=st of him cut and bruised.

"Draco mate, you okay?" He asked making his way over to his friend.

"Perfect," The male blonde answered, trying to sit up and wincing.

"I keep trying to tell him to lay down," The soft female voice said behind. A grin made it's way onto the Slytherin's face.

"Same old Draco," He chuckled, "Don't bother trying Luna." His face then turned serious as he looked around the room at the other injured. Many Hogwarts students, a couple of them Slytherin's who had come to the light side, but also many adults. And then there were bodies. Empty, dead, bodies of people who had families.

"Well Theo?"

Theodore shook his head looking back at the two blondes who were currently waiting for an answer.

"Pott- err, Harry killed him, he's gone," Draco grinned looking ready to cheer, but Luna didn't, knowing there was more, "But some Death eaters won't give up. Except now there after traitors. The rest of them are scurrying away like rabbits to escape Azkaban, but many were caught already so it shouldn't be a problem." He said disgust in his voice.

"What about Pot- *ahem*, Harry?," Draco asked, "Where's he?"

"Rounding up Death eaters with the Ministry," He answered.

"What about our Fathers?" He asked quietly, now not meeting his friends eyes as he recalled his father crucio-ing him before Hermione had come to his rescue.

"I don't know," Theo answered sadly, remembering the older men refusing to change sides and calling their sons traitors.

Silence.

Draco slowly, calmly, but wincing, stood, despite Luna's warning look.

"You two go help them," He said determinedly, conjuring bandages around his head "I'll take care of things here." They both stood and nodded, though with unsurity.

"And .. Watch out for Granger for me."

Theo grinned at him.

"Of course."

The two then carefully exited the Room of Requirements. After listening and peaking around, they made it to the.. or what was left of the great hall. It was then that Luna spoke.

"What do you have against bunnies?"

Theodore blinked.

"Err… What?"

"You compared Death eaters to bunnies earlier. What do you have against bunnies?" Luna repeated patiently. Theodore laughed. Luna stared. "Why is that funny, I happen to like Bunnies," She said dreamily.

"Well I love them," Theodore declared,

"Is that so?"

"Yes," He continued nonchalantly "Because my girls' patronus is a bunny rabbit."

"Why do you think that is?" She asked, her voice wonderous as they continued down the empty corridors, save a few bodies they would rather not look at. The Slytherin thought for a moment.

"Because.. Your hopping mad?- That's what Weasley would say. I think it's because your mad as a March Hare." He mused, " But, like the March hares, your madness is imminently sane."

"Mmhmm,"

"You know what?" He said suddenly after moments of silence when they were paused in front of the doors about to go outside into the madness.

"What is it?" She said turning to him. Theodore smiled but stared at the door.

"When this is over I'm marrying you." He said.

"Sounds nice." She responded turning back to the doors. "You ready?"

"Very much, love."

"Good. Be careful."

"You too, bunny."

* * *

**_(a/n- _**_Cute? Don't you love Luna's Patronus? I think mine would be a bunny too! :)_


End file.
